


Crush on you

by markjina



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: Everyone know that Jay have crush on K every one but K.Jake have crush on sunghoon but sunghoon...
Relationships: Kei | k & Park jongseong | jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park jongseong | jay / kei | k
Kudos: 14





	Crush on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Jayk fans who stand together and with k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Jayk+fans+who+stand+together+and+with+k).



Love always show clear, you can know that someone in love from their eyes smile, the way they act and look to world and Jay is no different even though he think so, everyone know that he is in love now, or why is he smiling like idiot to his mirror while changing his hair style for 3 times while his two best friends looking over from his bed about to fall sleep while waiting him to get ready.

" Jay you know we are going to dance practice not to a party?" Sunghoon can't stop himself anymore.

Jay look over to his two friends like he finally remember they are waiting but ignore them and turn around to look to his mirror.

"And.... i'm not doing anything i'm just getting ready"

"Woah, like we don't know you jay?" Jake get in the line "you are doing this to impress your crush but saddly he don't see you " jake laugh teasing jay.

"Stop it" jay throw a comb in jake.

"Who? Why i don't know jay have crush in our dance group!! Is he handsome and hot hyung " Sunghoon pout cutely, pretending he don't know while he know so well.

" don't jump in, jake is joking" jay give jake a look but jake ignore him.

"Don't believe him, look how he is getting all dolled up for practice" jake can't stop teasing. And jay decided to ignore him.

" who? Is it heesung hyung?" Sunghoon continue with his play with a secret evil smile

"Eh, thats your crush" jake laughed as he hitting sunghoon arm.

"No he is his boyfriend now" jay cut in and jake laugh stopped in his mouth.

"What?!!" jake asked with surpriese but he can't hide the different tone come from him the sad tone. looking to sunghoon who avoid jake's eyes and look for jay for help. 

"I... how do you know?" Sunghoon get caught in by the surprise don't know what to say.

"I saw you yesterday" jay said with a big evil smile as he turned the talk from him. "I saw you in the back of the school kissing, ew how you do it right there like anyone can see you idiot"

"I'm going to use bathroom" jake stand up and disappeard in a second.

"Pravo jay.. you hurt him" sunghoon hit him with the closest pillow he can caught.

"What did i did?" Jay don't get it yet.

"You don't know jake like me?" Sunghoon whisper.

"How should i know if no one tell me" jay whisper back."why you guys have something that i don't know"

"Are you stupid or something? It's so clear in his eyes " sunghoon scold Jay "now fix that, can you!"

"But anyway it's better for him to know, better not to wait with hope" Jay feel sorry but he don't know what he should do. Jake comeback smiling but this time jay can see through his eyes his true feeling.

"Hey, jay are you finally ready" jake come and pull him "we are late i swear K hyung wiĺl kill us" 

" he won't " jay smile. 

" he will by making us pactice twice as hard" sunghoon complain. 

" or practice twice songs" jay laugh thinking about it. But if k hyung will do it with him he would be totally okay with it 

"yeah keep dreaming" jake hit jay shoulder 

"Why i feel like you aren't talking to me" sunghoon jump between them. Jake give him a side eye.

"No and Jay have crush on K hyun just for your information" jake give sunghoon big smile

"Yaah" jay try to hit jake but he hide behind sunghoon as they running.

There way untill the dance studio was like that all fun talk and teasing. And they decided to snack in without getting caugh by their hyung but to their good luck he was standing right by the door. Jay can see him from far, he can hear the sound of music in his heart too.

"Why are you late guys" k high five them. And they can't believe he didn't scold them, jay give them the look see "he is nice" both roll their eyes.

"Warm up fast so we can start, we have a lot to learn today" k open the door and they meet with the others.

As soon as sunghoon inter heeseung stand to hug him then they stand by eachother, jake give him half hug with fake smile he can't help but feel hurt seeing them by each other side even if they don't do anything espical. Jay give him warm smile as support.

Niki and sunoo already finished their warm up and start dancing to some songs as they joke together. K was just watching over everyone.

"Do you want to warm up with me hyung" jay asked.

" i'm here for 2h now i already did it" k reply with small smile. Jay feel something wrong but he pass it.

" hyung eat with me after we finish"

"Okay lets eat all of us"

" No.. just you and me" jay give him puppy eyes and k can't help but smile and patted his head. "So, yes?!".

"Yes" k look away and call all the other to gather. While jay stand their like he got the world not just Yes for normal dinner but after all it's his first solo eat with his crush, can't he imagin it as a date? His heart is jumping he need to gather him self 'be cool jay be cool' he told himself.

They practice their heart without stop for 1h then take short break.

"I'm not joking our team so good we can finish it in 2h" heeseung said so proud.

"That count for you, k hyung and niki" i don't get all of it yet. Jake fall tired.

"I'm pretty good why you didn't say my name" jay complain. Jake roll his eyes.

"We want finish it in 2h we need 3days for all the small details" k look to heeseung who look a way. " heeseung will be the leader since i won't go to stage with you"

"Hyung.." all the boys are surpriesed by K words. Jay heart drop.


End file.
